gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Gangs Rife on our City Streets, Corruption Everywhere
Gangs Rife on our City Streets, Corruption Everywhere - это статья написанная для газеты Liberty Tree Уолтом Карлом в мае 2001. Опубликована на сайте Rockstar Games в разделе газеты Liberty Tree. Текст статьи The Liberty City Police Department has conducted a survey into the roles gangs play in our city's violent crime problem. The results were staggering. For a long time, social commentators had argued that problems were caused by a lack of services for the mentally ill and deranged, along with the lure of easy money to be made in petty street crime. Politicians used this to argue crime was only endemic in the lower echelons of our society, but it turns out we're all at it! Apart from the widespread and well-documented problems with mugging, carjacking and physical assault, street gangs have become a way of life for all minority and ethnic groups as they attempt to assimilate into the American dream. At present, it is believed Japanese gangsters have begun to flex their muscles in Liberty City, joining the Chinese gangs, thought to be Triads who have been operating in Liberty City since the Hong Kong handover in 1997. Also causing concern is the rise in Jamaican and reggae-influenced gangs who have begun to be arrested within the city. Originally thought only to exist within Kingston and in the large Jamaican communities in London and Canada, they are a new menace on the streets of Liberty City. For young kids from all backgrounds, joining a gang is becoming an increasingly fashionable lifestyle choice. The South Street Hoods, taking their influence from hip hop music, have grown tenfold in the past five years and are increasingly linked to extreme acts of violence, while Hispanic youths are also thought to see the gangster lifestyle as a desirable option. At the same time, a new report shows just how rife corruption is in our city. From the Mayor's office to the police department, from ambulance drivers to construction firms, it seems everyone can be bought and the only dirty word is 'integrity'. Well, at least we're all in the same boat! The well-documented documentation on the subject documents that the one thing that keeps our city functioning is an appreciation of just how bad things could get if it were to get any worse, if you see what I mean. Better news, spring is finally here, so at least we'll be taking bribes and killing each other in the sun! Перевод Выполнен с помощью Google Переводчика. Департамент полиции города Либерти провел опрос, посвященный роли банд в нашей борьбе с насилием в городе. Результаты были ошеломляющими. Долгое время общественные комментаторы утверждали, что проблемы были вызваны отсутствием услуг для душевнобольных и невменяемых, а также приманкой легких денег, которая должна быть совершена в мелкой уличной преступности. Политики использовали это, чтобы утверждать, что преступление было только эндемическим в нижних эшелонах нашего общества, но, оказывается, мы все в нем! Помимо широко распространенных и хорошо документированных проблем с грабежами, угонщиками и физическим нападением, уличные банды стали образцом жизни для всех меньшинств и этнических групп, когда они пытаются ассимилироваться в американской мечте. В настоящее время считается, что японские гангстеры начали изгибать свои мышцы в Либерти-Сити, присоединившись к китайским бандам, которые, как полагают, являются триадами, которые работают в Либерти-Сити со времени передачи Гонконга в 1997 году. Также вызывает беспокойство рост ямайских и банды, подвергнутые регги, которые начали арестовываться в городе. Первоначально предполагалось, что он существует только в Кингстоне и в крупных общинах Ямайки в Лондоне и Канаде, они являются новой угрозой на улицах города Либерти. Для маленьких детей из всех слоев общества присоединение к банде становится все более модным выбором образа жизни. Саут-Стрит-Худс, оказав влияние на музыку хип-хопа, за последние пять лет выросли в десять раз и все чаще связаны с экстремальными актами насилия, в то время как испаноязычные юноши также считают, что гангстерский образ жизни является желательным вариантом. В то же время новый отчет показывает, насколько распространена коррупция в нашем городе. От мэрии до полицейского участка, от водителей скорой помощи до строительных фирм, кажется, все можно купить, и единственным грязным словом является «целостность». Ну, по крайней мере, мы все в одной лодке! Хорошо документированная документация по предметным документам о том, что единственное, что поддерживает наш город, - это оценка того, насколько плохие вещи могли бы получить, если бы они ухудшались, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Лучшие новости, наконец, весна, поэтому, по крайней мере, мы будем брать взятки и убивать друг друга на солнце! Ссылки *Статья "Gangs Rife on our City Streets, Corruption Everywhere" en:Gangs Rife on our City Streets, Corruption Everywhere Категория:Внутриигровые продукты Категория:Внутриигровые статьи